Heaven Help Us
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Sequel to Truth and Consequences
1. Wedding Day Rain

prologue

Chapter One:   
Wedding Day Rain

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does. Damn them and their awesomeness.   
Summary: Seth and Aeris's wedding.   
Rating: PG   
  
  
  


The dark sky above the young women's head infected her very body like a virus. It made the flower girl feel uneasy deep in her heart. The man standing next to her in a black suit his father had given to him seemed less on edge, more certain than she. It was most likely due to the fact that he loved the women in the cerulean blue wedding dress. She loved him too, but she also loved Cloud Strife. There was no mistaking that. Cloud made her feel... whole.   
Aeris Gainsborough stood before a priest she and her soon to be husband, Seth McGregor, had found standing infront of the church in ruined Midgar. They asked him if he would marry them. He had asked to see a marriage license that Seth was glad to hand over. Three hundred gil had sealed the deal. They stood in the church in the middle of the flower bed Aeris used to tend to below a huge gap in the ceiling. She stood with a bouquet of roses next to Seth. For the slightest of seconds she contemplated running away, running to Cloud.   
However, she stayed. She had to stay with Seth, it was a manner of whom she loved more. Her mind went back to the wedding when a lone raindrop fell onto her forehead. When it began to rain on them the priest went quicker in his speech. Finally he said his last words of the ceremony, crossed himself, and smiled at the new couple. Seth kissed his wife softly on the lips. Aeris kissed back and wondered how long it would take to leave Midgar before Cloud and the others found them. As their lips parted Aeris finally thought of the perfect place to go. Icicle Village, her birthplace.   
"We should go, darling," Aeris told Seth as he covered her from the rain with his coat. He gave her a quizzical look, asking her where they should go. Thunder rumbled above her, catching both of their attention. She did not answer his question, but simply grabbed his hand and led him to the airfield. The bottom of her beautiful satin dress was getting muddy while it scraped along the ground. Seth's own outfit was not getting as dirty as Aeris's dress.   
"Where are we going?!" Seth yelled to her as they became closer to an airship. However he did not hear him over the loud engine noise and thunder. A man stood at the latter leading up to the very first airship. He looked up when he saw the waterlogged, muddy couple running his way.   
"Does this ship go to the North Continent?" Aeris asked when she and Seth had reached him. She raised her voice as high as it would go to be heard over the engine of the man's airship. He nodded his head instead of straining his voice to be heard. Aeris thanked the man and boarded the ship after handing him five thousand gil for a room aboard the ship.   
The ship lifted off the ground twenty minutes after Seth and Aeris boarded. They stood in their room, dripping wet from head to toe. Aeris's once beautiful dress was soaked and frosted with drying mud. Seth, on the other hand, was less messed. Only the bottom of his pants were muddy, the rest of him was soaked. She stared at him from behind wet, hanging bangs trying to figure out what to say next.   
"Where are we heading to?" Seth asked after taking off his suit jacket. She threw her high heeled blue shoes off into a corner and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. A smile graced her face when she moved to the bathroom to change into something that did not have dried mud clinging to it.   
"We're going home," She answered simple. Before her husband could ask her where exactly "home" was, she shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Over the sink was a mirror which held Aeris's reflection for the time being. As she stared at herself she realized just how awful she truly looked. Her head was soaking wet, with flecks of mud on a few choice strands of her brown hair. Aeris smiled at the reflection, wondering what sort of future she would have. Mostly she wondered whether or not she had made a mistake in marrying Seth instead of Cloud.   
Cloud, what did she see in him. She guessed it was whatever she had seen in Zack, whom she did not know what she had seen in either. Seth, however, she saw courage, strength, intelligence, and a caring personality. To be raised by Hojo and working for Shinra, that was pretty good. Maybe she was more like her mom than she thought. Her mother, Ifalna, had married a scientist, her father, Charles Gast. Of course, that had not last long thanks to Seth's own father, whom killed the good professor. It was than that Aeris realized what a Romeo and Juliet sort of situation she and Seth were in.   
Instead of hating him for the mistakes his father made, she loved him. Seth had brought her back from the dead, kept her safe, and loved her. Aeris was grateful for that. Just like her parents, the happiness would not last all the time. When AVALANCHE come to find them, or when Aeris and Seth go looking for AVALANCHE themselves, they will have to deal with Cloud. It hurt her to have to tell him by mail where she was at, she wanted to tell him in person. Soon enough she would see him again, tell him that she still cares for him. Until than, she had a marriage to enjoy while she still has a chance. 

To Be Continued...   


Author's Notes: Hi! Hey it's a sequel to Truth and Consequences. I'll put up the first chapter soon, first I have to write it. I think that the wedding went a little quickly, but that's what Seth and Aeris were going for. Anyway, R&R please. Until next time, my friends! 


	2. My December

december Chapter 2:   
My December   


Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.   
Summary: Cloud goes in search for his one true love.   
Rating: PG-13   


"This is my December   
Those are my snow covered trees   
This is me pretending   
This is all I need"   
-Linkin Park, 'My December'

Cloud stood on the cliff overlooking the snow covered village of Nibelheim. The snow on the ground sparkled like millions of diamonds as the sun pierced them. Their beauty enchanted him as he stared down at the snowy town below. He could see his friends playing in the snow; Yuffie and Vincent building a snowman, Tifa and Marlene having a snowball fight against Cid and Barret. For a moment he smiled, but soon remembered the letter he held in his hand. It was from Aeris, dated from June when she married Seth. Now, in December, it seemed so far away when he had gotten the letter.   
He had stood, dumbfounded, for at least twenty minutes, wondering why she had sent the letter. Was it to break his heart all over again, when it had not even had time to fix itself from her running away with Seth? Had she just needed to tell him that she could never love him as much as she loved Seth? It always came back to Seth somehow. He was always the reason she could not be with Cloud. Perhaps if he were to get rid of Seth, than could she be his? Not since his experience with Sephiroth telling Cloud that he was not a real person had he so many questions. All of them needed to be answered. He had to find Aeris.   
  
  


"What the hell are you talking about, boy?" Cid Highwind asked Cloud when the leader had told the pilot his intentions. Cloud took a deep sigh and repeated himself once again, not just for Cid, but for the whole group.   
"I think Aeris is at Icicle Village. Where else would she go?" Cloud said, looking around the room. The others all obviously did not agree with Cloud.   
"Try: anywhere on the whole damn planet," Barret Wallace said loudly over everyone else's whining. Cloud shook his head in disagreement.   
"No, I think she went to the only other place besides the slums she ever felt at home. That would be Icicle Village."   
"Are you sure about that, Cloud?" Yuffie Kisaragi asked with genuine concern. Cloud looked at her, eyes blazing with hope and nodded his head harshly, his blond hair bobbing.   
"I'm positive. I can feel it. It's almost like she knew that I would know she was there when she sent me this letter," Cloud replied, holding the envelope which contained the letter inside.   
"Not the damn latter again," Cid muttered near the back of the Operation room onboard the Highwind. He took a long drag off of his cigarette and blew several rings of smoke out of his mouth, into the air. Cloud hit the top of the long oak desk in frustration, receiving the full attention of all in the room.   
"I'm going with or without you," Cloud finally said. Vincent Valentine, being the voice of reason stood from his chair behind the long table. He cleared his throat to catch Cloud's attention.   
"Are you sure you wish to corrupt Aeris's happiness by finding her? If she wished to be found, she would herself let us know where she was," Vincent questioned. Cloud thought for a moment on what Vincent had asked. The dark man sat back down in his chair and waited patiently for Cloud to answer his query.   
"I just want to make sure she is happy. You of all people, Vincent should know why I'm doing this," Cloud answered. Whether or not the answer pleased the mysterious man was unfound. Vincent kept a strait face while Cloud talked. The smallest of smiles found their way to Vincent's lips as he did realize just why Cloud wanted to find Aeris: he wanted her back.   
  
  


The Highwind flew over the snow covered land, landing just out side of its destination. Tifa Lockheart threw a rope down the side of the airship to climb down and started down, Cloud closely following. The others began their own decent down the rope latter. Cloud fell with a soft crunch of snow beneath his feet. He surveyed the small town, looking for any sign of Aeris. He did not have to look far. She stood outside of her father and mother's house, building a snowman with Seth. The wind from their landing must have caught the couple's attention, they were staring at the group as they entered the village.   
"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Aeris asked, taking a place next to Seth, whom could only stared at the new arrivals. Cloud could mearly fall to his knees, tears attempting to escape the side of his eyes.   
"I've come to beg for for the forgivness of an angel," Cloud answered, voice wavering. Aeris could only stand, shocked by Cloud's sudden emotional plea.   
"What?"   
"For the life of me, I never meant to make you runaway without telling your friends where you were going. I never meant for you to die," he grabbed her hand and pressed his forehead against the back of it, "I beg of you, fair angel, grant me your forgivness."   
"Oh, Cloud," Aeris managed to say. The tears fell free down Cloud's cheeks as he brought his head up to look into her eyes. Seth, like the others, stared at the leader of Avalanche attempt forgiveness from Aeris.   
"Please, Aeris, don't leave," Cloud begged. She began to cry silently.   
"I forgive you, Cloud," Her gaze changed to Seth," If my husband doesn't mind, I think he and I should join the group again," Aeris said. Her eyes pleaded with Seth. Cloud's plan was going just as he wanted it too. Now the good proffessor just had to agree.   
"If it's important to you, dear," Seth said with a sigh. Cloud smiled to himself. The scientist, meanwhile, took his wife into his arms in a warm embrace as Cloud picked himself off the ground. The silver haired man in a parka invited the group in as Cloud dusted himself off.   
The group climed up the slick stairs, Seth helping Aeris up them. Cloud was close behind her, too close for Seth's comfort. Now Cloud had all the time in the world to get the beautiful flower girl back.   
  
  


The wind blew Aeris's long brown hair into the night. It was chilly outside, but she wore her parka tightly around her for warmth. She still could not believe that Cloud, the handsome, young mercinary who cried for nothing had cried to get her back on his team. For him to do that he must have really wanted her back. She twisted some of her hair around her bare fingers, it was cold against her skin. Suddenly she was aware there was another presence outside with her.   
"You'll freeze out her," the soft voice belonging to Cloud came. He stood beside her, looking up at the stars. She could see his smokey breath wisp away in the wind. He did not look at her, only at the stars. The December sky was filled with bright stars and a quarter moon far to the east. Aeris could see the moon seep into his eyes, reflecting back at her. After minutes of looking at the sky, he turned to face her.   
"This is your Decmber, you know," Aeris said. Cloud gave her a puzzled look that she giggled at.   
"How's that, exactly?''   
"Your star. There's a star named Strife that's only in the sky during December. Therefore, it's your month," Aeris explained as best she could. She had read it in old papers her father had left behind. Cloud stared into her eyes, completely facinated by the darkend orbs. He moved ever so closer to her; inch by inch. His warmth spread across her entire body in a sudden flash. His lips touched hers softly against hers. Cloud could taste the strawberries she had eaten before going outside.   
Cloud snaked his arms carefully around her, pressing her closer than she had ever been before. Aeris could smell his aftershave. It was the same kind Seth used._ Seth!_ Aeris's mind scrame to her. She pushed away, almost reluctantly from Cloud. How could she kiss him? How could she betray Seth?   
"I can't do this," Aeris simply said and raced inside the comfort of her home. Cloud stood alone in the bitter cold with a smile drenched across his face. _Check and mate. _He could not help but think. Aeris was all ready begining to realize she should be with him. His paln was going smoothly. Why wouldn't it be?   
"After all," he said to the darkness, "This is my december."   
  
  


To Be Continued...

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Read and review, please. Tell me, what do you think should happen? Tune in for an all new adventure.   
  
  



	3. Piece by Piece

piece Chapter Three:   
Piece by Piece   


Disclaimer: You know I don't own it so I'm not even going to bother.   
Summary: Aeris begins to doubt her marriage.   
Rating: PG.   
  


"My dad used to tell me, 'It's not who wins or looses, it's who takes the worst beating that counts.'"   
-Robert Patrick, The X-Files   
  
  


Seth had noticed something stranger than usual going on with his wife since they had rejoined Avalanche last week. Aeris would glance pensively over to Cloud as he conducted the morning briefing aboard the Highwind. She would tug at the bottom of the white shirt she wore all the time or she would shoo away invisible dust from her black pants or stare at her sneakers as the tap danced under the table. Seth was not only confused by her seemingly nervous actions, but also curious. Whenever he would ask his darling wife she would simply say that she had not even realized she had been doing it.   
"Just because she acts weird doesn't mean she is," Cid told Seth as they fed a gold chocobo in the Highwind stalls. The beautiful creature had been a gift from Seth to Aeris when he had thought that she had been acting different because she was angry at him. She had named the male chocobo Cain the day after Seth had given it to her. He had been sure that would have smoothed over the reason she was mad at him, but the odd behavior continued. In fact, it had gotten worse.   
No longer did she seem at peace with herself. She would have a guilty look on her face when he saw her and she would not look him in the eye when she spoke to him, on those rare occasions she did speak with him. It seemed that she was either upset with him or had something incredibly distracting on her mind. He began to realize it was the latter. Perhaps she had some sort of bad news to tell him? However, Seth still did not understand why Aeris felt she could not share this distraction with him, her loving and devoted husband.   
"I'm telling you, leave it alone. Nothing bad will happen if you don't dwell on something that shouldn't be taken notice of," Cid argued once again with Seth, this time in Reeve's office inside the new Reeve building, which stood in the burnt out ruins of the Shinra building.   
"What if I'm right and there is something wrong with her?" Seth questioned the pilot. Cid sat in Reeve's office chair behind his large oak desk, Seth sat in one of two chairs placed 5 feet away from the front of the desk. For a moment Cid studied a picture that sat atop Reeve's desk. The picture was framed by silver with etched swirls of gold. Behind the glass was a group picture of Avalanche and their close friends: Reeve, Reno, Elena, Rude, Shera, and Marlene.   
"Are you willing to find out the truth. What if you find out what's really going on with her and it scares the shit out of you. I know you love the girl, but what if she's going to die again?" Cid asked, leaning forward thickly padded black chair.   
"Than I'll do whatever it takes to make her better."   
  
  


Cloud stood at the end of the aisle that lead into the city of Midgar or what was left of it, anyway. Everyone of his friends was there cleaning up outside the church Aeris gardened and was married at. Kneeling in the flower bed, hands clasped together as if in prayer, was Aeris McGregor. She looked amazingly the same way she did just before Sephiroth plunged his sword through her, not just into her, _through _her_._ Right through her back and out of her stomach.   
"Aeris?" Cloud said attempting to receive her attention. She opened her eyes to look up to him, quickly standing up on her feet and forcing a smile onto her lips. She brushed lightly at the mud that stuck to her pant legs and gave up a soft sigh when only part of it came off and fell to the floor.   
"I didn't know you were here. What's up?" Aeris asked innocently. Cloud stepped in front of her, grabbing her hands in his and looking directly into her eyes, taking his time to get lost in them.   
"I wanted to see you," Cloud answered. He leaned carefully forward to kiss her, but she moved away so fast Cloud barely had time to comprehend that she had moved away.  
"Not here. I can't here."   
"Why?"   
"This is where I vowed to love Seth forever. This is where my soul became one with his," Aeris explained looking at Cloud from half was across the chapel.   
"This is also where we first met. Are you going to let Seth dictate your life forever?"   
"Well, he is my husband, Cloud."   
"Maybe you made a mistake marrying him. Did you ever think of that?"   
"Of course. Then I would realize that I love him."   
"Do you love me?" Cloud asked as Aeris moved closer to him. From the light streaming in the whole in the roof, Cloud could see tears attempting to escape the sides of Aeris's eyes. This was clearly tearing her up inside, a hard decision for her to make and the question Cloud asked only seemed to make it worse. The tears held hostage now trickled freely down Aeris's face, leaving trails for the ones proceeding to fallow.   
"I..I..." Aeris stumbled over her words, "Yes, I do."   
"I love you, too. So, tell me why we can't be together," Cloud challenged. Aeris sat on the pew in the first row, Cloud stood in front of her, waiting for any kind of answer she was willing to give him.   
"Because I chose to marry Seth, not you. It's too late. I never go back on my word. I can't do this with you," Aeris answered. She looked up to him, he knelt down to her and took her hands in his once again. He caressed them softly, not wanting to let go. He stared down at the floor his knees were placed upon.   
"It's never to late when it's true love," Cloud whispered looking up into Aeris's eyes. Before she could reply a noise sounded from the doorway startled both she and Cloud. They stood up to see Seth standing between the door frames. Aeris gave a terrified look to Cloud, wondering how long Seth had been there and how much he had heard.   
"Seth," Aeris began, but was cut off by Seth storming up the isle toward them.   
"Shut up!" Seth yelled harshly as Cloud opened his mouth to defend himself. Aeris stood between the two men as Seth moved closer and closer to them until he was standing less than a foot from Aeris. By the look on his face both Aeris and Cloud could tell that he had heard most of what had been said.   
"Seth, calm down," Aeris pleaded. Seth violently shook his head in protest to her demand.   
"Listen to me good, boy. You had your chance with Aeris and you blew it.."   
"How did I blow it? Did I blow it when your psychotic brother killed her or when your stole her away from me and married her?"   
"She chose me over you. Now just get over it!" Seth yelled, upset beyond words now. The hollering caught the attention of Reno outside, blabbed to the others, who piled into the church just in time to see Seth push Cloud hard on his shoulder. Aeris quickly moved out of the way as Cloud jumped on Seth, hitting him with a right hook that landed square on his jaw.   
"Hey!" Cid yelled from the back of the church. Barret, Cid, Vincent, and Rude ran to the alter where Cloud and seth threw punches. Cid and Vincent grabbed a hold on Seth while Barret and Rude grabbed Cloud. They pulled them apart by at least six feet. Aeris immediately went to Seth to see if he was all right.   
"Why the hell did you do that?" Aeris asked Cloud and Seth as the rest of the Avalanche clean up crew gathered near the alter. The four men let go of the two fighters, but everyone kept a close watch to make sure there would not be another fight breaking out.   
"Tell me you don't love him," Seth suddenly asked Aeris. She turned to face him, casting a glance around to her friends. She looked upset and tired, not wanting to discuss the matter in front of her friends.   
"I think we should talk about this somewhere more private, don't you?"   
"Hell, no! I want an answer now, Aeris," Seth demanded. Aeris's eyes pleaded with him to stop, but she saw that he needed to know. He would have to find out anyway, he might as well find out from her. Aeris took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and let it out.   
"Yes, I love Cloud, but..."   
"There are no buts, Aeris," Seth said. He walked out, purposely bumping into Cloud on his way out. Aeris stood in shock for a moment, but quickly got her barrings and chased after Seth, not even giving Cloud so much as a glance as she passed by him on her way to the door.   
  


"He kicked your ass so bad," Cid chuckled as Tifa place an ice pack on Cloud's eye. Cloud shot the pilot a warning look that shut him up almost immediately.   
"You probably would be in worse shape, old man," Yuffie said and stuck her tongue out at Cid when he looked in her direction. Cloud smiled to himself, but was still upset as he wondered if Aeris was okay. Every person in the room was wondering what had happened after Aeris had chased after Seth. No one had seen where either one of them had gone to, all hoping they had not run off again.   
"Do you think he can forgive her?" Tifa asked. The group sitting in the vast lounge of the Reeve building looked at her as they all began to ask themselves the exact same question.   
"He doesn't deserve her anyway. To be honest, I don't either. Nobody on this entire planet is good enough for her," Cloud admitted to his friends. He could not even bare to look at them. Instead he just stared down at his big black boots.   
"Awww," The group said in unison. Cloud lifted his head to show that he held a wry smile and threw a nearby object to the nearest person, which unfortunately for him, was Cid. The smile was soon to fade from Cloud's handsome young face and a worried look replaced it. In a split second, he was on his feet headed toward the door.   
"Where the hell are you going?" Cid asked after crushing his cigarette with his boot against the marble tiles. Cloud reached the door and twisted the knob. He turned to face the group again.   
"To find the woman I love most in life before it truly is too late," Cloud said and swung the door open. Nobody followed as he left the lounge without so much as telling them how he was going to find her.   
"Boy better not steal my damn ship," Cid mumbled. In the distance the group could hear the steady sound of a motor belonging to the Highwind start and they noticed at the same time an annoyed look cross on Cid's face as he swore silently under his breath.   


To Be Continued...   
  


Author's Note: Fight, fight, fight! Whoopee! Okay, so I'm not exactly sure who won the fight. You can make it up for yourself according to which one you like the best. I'll get the fourth chapter up as soon as possible. Review!! I've been very inspired by the ones you've sent. They keep me writing. So, thanks to those who wrote reviews and for those who read my stories. :) Until next time   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Baby on Board

baby Chapter 4:   
Baby on Board   


Summery: Aerishas something she needs to tell Seth. Seth/Aeris POV.   
Rating: Um...PG. Yeah, that sounds about right.   
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, but someday I will. Oh, you wait.   
  
  


"Life just sucks, I lost the one.   
I'm giving up, she found someone.   
There's plenty more, girls are such a drag."   
-Blink 182, 'Dysentery Gary   
  


Aeris's POV   
I looked up and down the streets of ruined Midgar for my husband, but the darkness shielded him well. I could not loose him, though I do not deserve to keep such a wonderful man. This life of mine would be unbearable without him, the world would shut off its once glorious light and forever be dark. This was all Cloud's fault. He was the one who made me fall flat on my vows to Seth, he was the one who kissed me, he was the one that told me he loved me after I became a married women. Damn him.   
It was all Cloud's fault, ever part of it. He just could not get the point that I was in love with Seth. Now, I have neither of them. What am I supposed to do with no one to guide me? Mother, I wish you were here to help me. Even daddy would be helpful, anyone who could place the pieces of my torn marriage back into some order. I can't do this by myself, it's impossible.   
Than I see him, staring at a little girl who holds close to her mother. After all my search, I have found him. Now what do I say to make things right again? My cloths are as muddy as they have ever been, my hair is a mess, and all I want is my husband back. Today just does not seem to be my day. For right now I forget about my dress and my hair so I may focus on my most important possession.   
"Seth?"   
  
  


Seth's POV   
It wasn't fair, I had her first. Cloud should have backed off before it got out of control, before I hit him. Now I'm lost in the nowhere part of Midgar and without the one person that makes living this horrid life worth wile. She is my light from the banks that guides me from troubled waters to the safe harbor. She is my everything. Yet, she loves another. How am I supposed to forgive such a terrible sin as she has committed.   
A little girl with pink ribbons entwined in her short brown hair rushes past me and I have no doubt that I had just seen a glimpse of what my dearest wife looked as a child. The girl runs and I decide to fallow her as though she may be a sign from a higher power telling me where my travels should take me. I see the girl stand beside a young women, younger than Aeris, and hug her tightly around the waist, standing on her tip toes to do so. An unexpected smile breaches my face.   
"Seth?" That sweet voice calls my name from a distant life, a life I did not really want to return to. Sure enough, I turn around and there stands Aeris. Her silver dress covered with mud and what seems to be grass, her hair hung loose down her back and waved slightly as the wind rushed up behind her in giant gusts. Those tendrils seemed to reach for me in desperation, unwilling to give up on what could never be saved.   
"What is it?" I asked, turning my back on her. I faced the child whom now had a companion: a torn doll that seemed to be older than I am. She held it against her white shirt, sending dust to cling to the once clean material. If I was not mistaken, she was watching us, suddenly interested in the adults arguing. Not that you could really call it arguing, we had not yet raised our voices, though it was inevitable.   
"Please look at me. Let me know you hear me when I talk to you," Aeris asked in a low voice. I barely heard the request, but obliged to it all the same. Carefully, I lifted my head to look into her tear stained face. A sudden wave of guilt over powered me in that moment. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her a whisper that I forgave her, but that was something I just could not bring myself to do.   
  
  


Aeris's POV   
His eyes were even more beautiful than before. The blue irises beckoned me and said what he refused to tell. I reached up slowly and pushed a stray gray strand of his hair behind his ear. My hand stayed hovering over his ear for a few moments, but digressing when it was evident that he was hurting when I did that. He hurt because he doesn't see me as a wife anymore. He sees me ass a betrayer, just like his father.   
"I love you so much. You're the only person I want to be with. I know I said that I love Cloud, but I love you more," I tried to explain. He would have none of it. He began to walk around me in circles, like an animal and its prey. He stood still in front of me after circling me twice. His hands made a steeple under his chin. His eyes boar into mine, asking his unanswered question.   
"Why?" The question came from his mouth. His eyes seemed to darken as I grasped for a suitable answer. It quickly became apparent to me that there was no suitable answer, nothing would make that pain that he held in his eyes leave. I closed my eyes and thought. Seth imposed an interesting question: Why do I love Cloud? I had no answer. I truly did not know why.   
"I don't know," I answered truthfully. Seth bowed his head and ran a hand through his tumbling hair, but it soon returned to obscure my vision of his face. Suddenly, he inhaled deeply and raised his head to once again look at me. The next thing that came out of his mouth would shock me.   
  
  


Seth's POV   
"You swear on the graves of your parents that you love me more than you love him," I said before I could convince myself not to. I knew it was the only way I could begin to trust her. She loved her parents too deeply to lie when it came to promising by them. She opened her mouth wide as though to replay, but no sound came out. Aeris looked away from me, but soon straightened herself back and looked me straight in the eye.   
"I swear upon the graves of my mother and father that I love you more than Cloud," Aeris said slowly so that I would clearly hear every word. Her eyes told me that she was not lying, nor did I truly think she would. I held my arms out to her, signaling that I wanted to give her a hug. At first she was puzzled, but as soon as I motioned that I wanted a hug, she all but threw herself into my grasp. I placed my arms around her tiny waist and hugged her fiercely. That was when she picked the time to tell me a little secret.   
  
  


Aeris had yet to tell anyone of our little baby that was to be born in six months. Though part of me believed she told Tifa, the two had gone shopping for baby cloths since Aeris and I had returned. Even though my beloved wife forbade me from fighting with Cloud, I occasionally would with the others. It was never major, just friendly arguments about different things. Such as fighting with Yuffie about which weapon I should use; I had many a time told her that my objectivity was to heal, not hurt. I was AVALANCHE's chief, and only, doctor.   
Every time I passed Cloud on the deck of the Highwind or had to sit across from him in the Operation Room he would give me one of the most evil looks I have ever witnessed. Aeris never saw them of course, he was always Mr. Nice around her, and told me to just ignore it until Cloud came around. There would be no luck with that at today's meeting.   
"In other news, Seth and I are going to have a baby!" Aeris announced to the whole team. Tifa, as I suspected, did not look that surprised. Yuffie, however, was jumping for joy. Next to Yuffie, Vincent sat mum and unreadable like always. Cid nearly choked on his cigarette smoke, Barret smiled slightly, and Reeve shook my hand in congratulations. Reno, Rude, and Elena grabbed a bottle of rum the pilot kept for special and passed around glasses of it to purpose a toast. During all this my eyes wondered to Cloud who sat staring at the wooden table top as though my brother had resurrected and planned on destroying the world again.   
"Cloud?" Vincent asked from across the room. The blond hair rose to show a face that was belonged to a person whose heart was being torn to pieces. He stood up and approached me. He looked as though he might slug me at any moment, but instead his hand and grasped mine in a firm in a handshake.   
"Congratulations, you won. She's yours, don't hurt her or I will kill you," Cloud said and walked out. Nobody followed him, but instead stood and watched him leave. After the door shut with the barest of noise, Reno began a toast that I only half paid attention to. My mind kept drifting to Cloud and how easily he let go. Of course a baby is nothing to try and mess with. Perhaps he just realized that Aeris is mine.   
  
  


"I want him dead. Do you understand, dead," Cloud whispered in the dark wet alleyway. It had been a week since Seth and Aeris's announcement and Cloud had one last card up his sleeve. Kill Seth, marry Aeris, and raise the baby as though it were his own. The name Seth McGregor will never be brought up again in his presence. No one will ever know that it was he who had Seth killed, everything would go perfectly as he expected.   
"Yes, sir," The hit man answered. He left the alley with the money the spiky haired blond had given him. Cloud smiled to himself and walked out of the alley back to the hotel in Midgar they were all staying at. The rain that fell around him did not seem to cause him much worry, nor did the puddles that lay in his way. The smile still shadowed his face.   
  
  


To Be Continued....   
  
  


Author's Note: Hello! Hey, is it just me or is this story really starting to turn into a soap opera? Anyway, I'm going to start working on a new FF7 Vincent/Yuffie story called "I Remember". Gotta go. May the Force be with you all! :)   
  
  
  
  



	5. Hope Gone

hope Chapter 5:   
Hope Gone   
  
  


Summary: Cloud's idea doesn't go as planned.   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Don't own it.   
  
  


6 months later...   


A baby. In all the chaos in the hospital Aeris managed to bring a life into the world. A baby boy, Ewan Joseph Charles McGregor, or E.J. as his parents call him. Little E.J. was a blessing from the Lifestream to bring two drifting people back together. Aeris and Seth had not fought since Aeris told him she was pregnant. Especially after a mysterious assassination attempt almost took Seth away from her. Three inches to the left and E.J. would have no father. After that day she had forbade Seth to die, he was not about to leave her like her parents had.   
Cloud Strife was the angriest person in the Midgar Union Hospital on the day of E.J.'s birth. His plan to have Seth killed was thwarted by an amateur hit man. If it weren't for him, Cloud would be the one holding Aeris's hand as she pushed a child out of her womb. But no, it had to be ruined by the miss of a single bullet. One bullet would have changed the whole outcome of today. For one thing, he would not be in a waiting room with his closest friends while the women he loved screamed in pain.   
The worst part was when Seth came out of the delivery room with E.J. in his arms. The baby was so small and fragile. Everyone except for Cloud swarmed around Seth to get a good look at the newest member of Avalanche. The child's hair was was ash colored, his eyes were a shimmering blue and most of his facial features seemed to be modeled after his mother.   
This wasn't fair. Cloud was supposed to be the one with a new baby in his hands, his friends crowded around him. He was supposed to be the one on the receiving end of the first time E.J. called someone daddy. No, Seth had to live, he just had to pull through. Three inches. That would have made the difference. Three inches and Cloud would be a father.   
"How does it feel?" Cloud asked Seth later that night. Nobody but the two of them and Seth's sleeping son were in the room. Everyone had headed back to their headquarters near the hospital and Aeris was sleeping peacefully. Seth looked up from the book he was reading, sleep so far that night had not found him that well.   
"How does what feel?" Seth asked innocently. Cloud sat down in the empty chair beside him and stared down at E.J. McGregor.   
"To be a father," Cloud replied. He looked up to look into Seth's blue eyes, the were the same that had passed onto his son. Seth smiled lightly as though Cloud had just told him a fairly amusing joke.   
"It's like nothing else I've ever felt before. It's incredible," Seth answered. Cloud looked away from him. He just couldn't look into those blue eyes, sparkling with hope of a bright future. He reached into his pocket and felt Vincent's handgun with a silence sitting idle, waiting to be used.   
"I have a present for you," Cloud said. Surprise took over Seth's handsome features. He wasn't expecting a gift from Cloud, not even if he had just had a son. Horror replaced surprise as he saw the gun in Cloud's hands. Cloud was shaking from head to toe. He looked as though he were ready to cry. He stood up, gun still pointed at Seth and stood in front of the former scientist.   
"Please, Cloud, not in front of my son. I don't care if you kill me, just not in front of my son," Seth pleaded. Cloud actually seem to think over this idea. The tad bit of compassion on his face was soon dispersed by anger and hatred.   
"All I wanted was Aeris and you just couldn't give her up. Why?!" Cloud asked. Seth flinched as the gun was moved closer to his face.   
"Because I love her too much. You know that if you kill me she'll never be able to forgive you," Seth said. Cloud nodded his head vigorously. Tears began to will their way into his eyes and fog up his vision. Seth sat, staring at the end of the gun, unafraid.   
"I know! She loves you! Is it too much to ask for her love?!" Cloud yelled heavenward. For a moment it looked as if he expected and answer back. "Why did she have to love you?" Cloud whispered.   
"Put down the gun, Cloud. You're her friend and she cares for you," Seth replied. Slowly Cloud lowered the pistol, but kept it hanging loosely in his hand. Seth stood up carefully and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder as the blond man began to cry, his head sagging sadly. Suddenly an idea presented itself to Cloud. His head snapped up as if he were waking suddenly from a dream. He began to walk toward Aeris's room.   
From a distance he heard Seth call his name. Cloud did not answer, but instead trudged into Aeris's room, it almost seemed as if he were sleepwalking. She sat awake, staring out the window in thought. She turned her attention to Cloud as soon as he had stepped through the door. She gave Seth a questioning look to which he shrugged in reply.   
"Aeris," Cloud whispered, it seemed almost to himself, "I love you"   
Before Seth or Aeris could say or do anything, Cloud raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Not a sound came from the gun, the silencer doing its job well, the gun doing its even better. Cloud slumped lifelessly to the ground, blood pooling around him. Seth raced to his body, frantically checking for a pulse as Aeris repeatedly pressed the call button. It was all for none. Cloud Strife was finally at home in the Lifestream.   
  
  


The sky was gray and angry over head, but no rain fell from the dark clouds. Avalanche stood in a semicircle around an open grave, the marble tombstone above it simply reading: CLOUD STRIFE. The priest who had performed the surface had left long before, but Cloud's closest and dearest friends could not force themselves to leave their leader's side.   
"I can't do this any longer, Vinny. Let's go," Yuffie cried. Vincent nodded his head heavily and placed his human arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the grave. Barret shook his head in sorrow, he was now the leader of Avalanche. This was definitely not the way he wanted it to happen.   
"Good bye, buddy," Cid whispered almost inaudibly and followed Barret back to the Highwind. Tifa kissed her finger tips and placed them over Cloud's first name. She walked away without saying a word, tears spilling down her cheeks. Red and Cait Sith just stared down the into the ground where Cloud's casket lay.   
"Is it all right if I say good bye alone?" Aeris asked Seth. He nodded his head and followed Cait Sith and Red to the Highwind. Once he was out of ear shot she kneeled down and picked up a handful of dirt. An hour before they had all pick up dirt and threw it onto his grave, but right now it was more intimate. She threw the dirt to lay upon the rest of the dirt.   
"Cloud," Aeris voice said, barely above a whisper, "I love you, too."   
  
  


The End   
  
  


Author's Note: Dudes, okay, I know it looks bad that I killed off Cloud, but that was the best ending I could think of. I actually like the pairing of Cloud and Aeris, but I just thought it would be more fun to write if I didn't put them together. Sorry to all the Cloud/Aeris fans out there. I'll write another fanfiction that centers around them as a couple, okay? Hope you liked the story. R&R, please!!!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
